Hermione Granger: Guardian Angel Extrordinaire!
by child of a fallen god
Summary: Hermione's dead, and is now a Guardian Angel. Mix in one snarky Potions Master, and let the hilarity ensue.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione Granger was upset. Angry. Emotionally Overwrought. Seething, yes, that's a good description of what she was. Her hands were clenched at her side, and her usually smiling cinnamon eyes were narrowed with a righteous anger. She glared dangerously around the large white room, the air about her crackling with fury. Why, you may ask yourself, is Hermione so mad?  
  
You would be too, if you were dead.  
  
Yes, dead. As in not living anymore. Gone, finito, finished, never to breathe again. That sort of thing. Anyway, we must get back to our story.  
  
"What the HELL do you MEAN!?" Her voice shook with emotion.  
  
"I mean, Miss Granger, that you are no longer among the living."  
  
"Don't feed me that line of BULL! I'm standing here, as are you! I cannot be DEAD! It's not humanly possible!" Hermione ranted on indignantly, to the cowering woman in front of her. "I AM NOT DEAD!!!"  
  
"I assure you, Miss Granger, that you are, indeed, dead. Remember pushing Messrs Potter and Weasley out of the way of the last curse? Well, that was your undoing."  
  
"NO! This isn't happening, this IS NOT happening. It's just a dream." Hermione retreated a little away from the woman, who quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'm in a coma. I'm lying in the Hospital Wing, in a coma, so I'm dreaming. I saw While You Were Sleeping! I know that you dream while you're in a coma. My body is having a reaction to this, that's all. I AM NOT DEAD!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO, shut UP, you horrid excuse for a-"  
  
"MISS GRANGER! Calm yourself!" The woman drew herself up to her full height. "YOU ARE DEAD! End of story. Now, if you will please step this way."  
  
Hermione stared at the woman, her jaw dropped in amazement. "But-" A flash of something reeled across her memory, causing her to stagger.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled, his voice strained with grief as the girl in  
question dove in front of him, knocking him neatly out of the way of  
the killing curse meant for him alone. Ron fell sideways, as  
Hermione's body landed on him with a thud. The two boys looked at  
their friend with a mixture of disbelief and anger.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked quietly, brushing a lock of her chestnut hair from  
her face. "Why did you do that?"  
  
She smiled softly, her body growing colder. "Because. . . Harry  
Potter, Ronald Weasley, I could not survive if something were to  
happen to you two."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No time for regrets." She continued to smile, even as the light of  
life faded from her cinnamon eyes.  
  
The woman looked at her, her large blue eyes soft and understanding. "Memories are painful, even if they are of a happy death. Here. . . come with me, child. We have many things to attend. We need your help, now more than ever before."  
  
Hermione looked at the woman, confusion and pain written across her face. "I'm dead, how can I help anyone?"  
  
"You may be dead, but you're not impotent, my dear. All Witches and Wizards serve a purpose in the afterlife. It's the only way to keep the world from going insane. See, I assume you've heard of Guardian Angels, am I correct?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "But what has that to do with me?"  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, that IS what dead Witches and Wizards are, until they acclimatize and no longer feel the need to be in contact with the living world. Merlin still IS a Guardian. He feels he can do so much good that way. You may know his charge, you did save his life."  
  
"Harry?!"  
  
"No. . . sorry to disappoint. Ronald Weasley is Merlin's charge. That's why the boy has never suffered terribly so, and manages to scrape by in all the situations. Explosive, that one."  
  
"Merlin, THE Merlin, is RON'S Guardian Angel?!" Hermione stood there, mouth agape. "But-" *Wow * She thought, her eyes widening, *Well, now he can't complain to Harry about being second best. His Guardian Angel is MERLIN! *  
  
"Well, it seems that Merlin has an affinity for the boy's family, seeing as they ARE his descendents. Merlin told me that he sees a lot of himself in the boy. Especially his loyalty to his friends, though, yours was much stronger."  
  
"That's hard to believe. What about Harry though?" Something about the woman was familiar to Hermione. It was disconcerting and comforting at the same time.  
  
"Mister Potter? Well, he has an entourage on standby, one Angel isn't enough for that boy. I tell you, the Fates have it out for him! Honestly! The kid is a walking time bomb."  
  
Hermione laughed, if it was a little hysterical, the woman pretended not to notice, opting instead to see the laughter as a good sign. "So, what about me? Who WAS my Guardian Angel?"  
  
"Me, of course. I'm not the greeting party, y'know." The woman looked affronted.  
  
"Wow, so thanks, I guess, for helping me out." Hermione replied, then narrowed her eyes. Where had she SEEN this woman before. "Is that why you're so familiar?"  
  
"You mean you don't recognize me? And after all I'd done for the Wizarding world! Of all the ungrateful. . .I'm Morgana."  
  
"The Morgana?"  
  
"Yes THE Morgana. Don't let history fool you. Trust me, Mordred didn't turn out how I'd planned. I'm not a psycho, I promise. I was just highly dedicated to the work I was doing."  
  
Hermione grinned, "That's why you're so familiar. You were part of my favorite Myths collection, but they certainly didn't describe you as blonde."  
  
"Oh, this. It's just the color of the week. I get tired of all the darkness and such. I'm not really the doom and gloom type. Though, they way those muggles would recognize me!"  
  
"What about the founders."  
  
"Hermione, I do believe we have things to do. I have to set you up an account, and introduce you to your new charge. Now, the only bad thing about this is that no one can see you, excepting your charge, should you decide to appear to him or her. Other than that, it's fine."  
  
"Do I get wings?!"  
  
"No." When Hermione's face fell, Morgana laughed. "Look, you do get something better." She pulled out a three little stones.  
  
"That's better than wings?"  
  
"Yep, see." Morgana stacked the stones atop each other, and the air began to whistle with power. The stones, naturally blue in color, turned a vivid golden red.  
  
"Gryffindor Colors!" Hermione exclaimed as she oohed and awed over the stones.  
  
"Well yes, Godric Gryffindor created these beauties, thus negating the need for the wings, and doing us all a HUGE favor. You have no clue how hard it is to get stains out of your feathers."  
  
Hermione laughed, "So, what exactly do the stones do?"  
  
"All you have to do is state your destination, or the name or your charge, and you appear there, or at their side."  
  
"Wow, that is SO cool!"  
  
"Curb your enthusiasm. Now, if you will follow me. . . please." Morgana indicated a door that appeared in the room.  
  
"Uh, sure. Is this heaven, by the way?"  
  
"No, this is. . . hell."  
  
"What?!" Hermione goggled, her knees growing weak, "But-"  
  
Morgana laughed merrily. "Sorry," She wiped tears from her eyes. "Some afterlife humor."  
  
"That wasn't funny." Hermione stated, crossing her arms.  
  
"This is a branch of heaven, not the real thing just yet. You see, being a Guardian Angel is a full time job. Oh, and you get really sweet powers to go with it."  
  
"Hmmm. . .I have a question, do you ever get more than one charge?"  
  
"Indubitably, if you are such as I. See, while you were my charge, there was another, also. A colonialist, I do believe. An American girl, about your age. She too, died. But she died of. . . a rare illness. Very sad. Not too long before you, too. You'll meet her. Her name is Elizabeth, she's just settling into the Guardianship, so it will be nice for you two. I believe you are going to be sharing a dorm-"  
  
"Angels sleep?"  
  
"No, but they do like to rest and restore their Light."  
  
"So, I take it you all don't have the bunny?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Morgana eyed the girl as if she had gone mad. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Sorry, earth humor. Still stuck in that mode, I guess." *The bunny * She snorted, holding back her giggles. *Energizer Batteries, they keep going, and going, and going, and going- *  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Yes?" Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts.  
  
"I said, if you will wait here, I will retrieve the files, so you may see who your charge is."  
  
"Okay, but it's not like I have forever." Hermione cringed at the pun, *I've hung out with the Twins wa-a-ay too long! * A twinge of sadness spread over her. *I'll never get to hang out with them again! *  
  
After what seemed like hours, Morgana returned, a smirk on her face. This girl was going to be in for a nasty shock.  
  
"Well, it seems one of our Angels up and retired in the middle of his duty, so you, my dear, will be taking up the slack." She handed Hermione a thick manila folder, with a name blazoned across it in bold black.  
  
Hermione nearly dropped the stack, her heart plummeting and her stomach clenching. "NO WAY. I'm OUT, I REFUSE."  
  
"Funny thing about first positions. You can't refuse them."  
  
Hermione shook her head, her eyes narrowing. "I WILL NOT!" She dropped the folder as if it had bitten her. "I REFUSE!" She hissed, and stalked away.  
  
The folder landed on the floor with a soft thud, light catching the black print. Morgana allowed her eyes to roam the front of it again, as she stifled a chuckle. *Poor Girl, I would have never saddled her with that snarky bastard. Severus Snape, your life is about to become a living hell! *  
  
A/N: Don't forget to RR. I hope you like it. To all my other fans, I'm sorry about Double Trouble, I hit a snag, but I WILL have the next chapter up TOMORROW!  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse, though I would love to. I am merely borrowing them, they belong to the wunnerful JKR. That is all.  
  
HERMIONE GRANGER: GUARDIAN ANGEL EXTRORINAIRE!  
  
"So. . .you're the newbie, right?" A girl's voice startled Hermione. She whirled around, her fist drawn back, as if ready to strike.  
  
"Whoa, hold up! I am so-o-o not going to hurt you!" A short redhead smiled, freckles dotting across her short nose where her glasses were perched precariously. When she noticed Hermione staring at the glasses she laughed. "Yeah, I know. Ridiculous eh? I would think that in heaven you could at least get contacts, but no-o. Uncivilized, I swear."  
  
Hermione laughed. "I'm Hermione. . .Hermione Granger. So, I guess you are Elizabeth, right?"  
  
"Right-o! Elizabeth Jones of the Good ol' US of A. Nice to meet you. Morgana just raves about you, ya know. She's all Hermione this, Granger girl that!" She gestured wildly, pulling a comical face that put both girls in titters. "So, who'd they saddle you with? Hopefully a looker, right?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. If Hermione was going to have to spend forever like this, it was a wonderful way to go! Then she remembered who exactly she would be guarding, and her face fell.  
  
"Oh, cripes! It's not like they stuck you with Uncle Sevviekins, right?" Seeing Hermione's shock register she laughed, "Oh, sorry, my Uncle Severus Snape. Not too bad in the looks department but a right deplorable personality."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. This-this girl was related to the evil Potion's Master?! "Um. . . excuse me. Did you just say Severus Snape?"  
  
"Yeppers, I sure did. But it's not like you got 'im. Or know 'im for that matter. Poor guy, keeps to himself, except when it came to me, o'course. I was his favorite niece. I remember last Christmas. Mom said he was going to come, I was so excited. Heh, anyway. . ." She trailed off, her face falling. "I miss them, y'know. I know I'll get to see them. . . but. . ."  
  
"I thought you were Muggleborn."  
  
"No! Did Morgana tell you that? I most certainly am not! I'm half and half. Mom's a Witch, Dad was a Muggle. Liked to think that he bewitched her, not the other way around. I think they met at college, had a fling, and found their soulmates. Much like I was hoping to do one day, but Lupus is a demanding sort of illness."  
  
Hermione was slowly turning green. Severus Snape had a niece? Pureblooded Severus Snape had a Muggle brother-in-law? And he became a Deatheater?!  
  
"But it's not like you know him. . . right?"  
  
"Uh. . . if you're talking about the same Snape, er. . . he was my Potion's Master at. . . Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh sweet Lord! You know my uncle Sevvie? Will wonders never cease?!" Elizabeth grinned, "Lemme guess, you were the brightest of the bright, and he told you off for showing off. I swear, not a lick of sense, that one!"  
  
"It gets worse. . ." Hermione groaned. "He's my Charge."  
  
Elizabeth could have been knocked over by a feather. "You're. . .you're kiddin'! No frigging way! No WAY! How COOL is THAT! Hey, can I help? I'm sure my charge and yours will meet sometime."  
  
Hermione stared at the girl, her eyes wide. "You actually want to help with him?!"  
  
"Hey! That's my uncle you're talking about! Sure, he can be a little. . .well. . . put-offish. But hey. . . he's still a relative you know. And happens to be my favorite."  
  
Hermione blushed suddenly. "I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. . . it's just, for the past six years he's been the bane of my existence."  
  
Elizabeth sighed, "Yeah, well. . . I've had a couple of those. They call 'em brothers, I called 'em nightmares! But no prob there girl, easily forgotten."  
  
"Good. Because I think I'm going to need help." Hermione laughed, "Besides, George Weasley is your Charge right?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"You'll need help too. Hey, maybe we can double charge!"  
  
"Double Charge? What is this, Visa? Everywhere you wanna be?"  
  
"Well, we can ask Morgana, we're newbies at this, like you said, and if working doubles works, then maybe she'll let us be a team."  
  
"That would be off da hook." At Hermione's look of confusion she smiled, "No? Well, I always wanted to be ghetto. Anyway, that would be cool. Someone my own age to hang with. You have no ideas what working stiffs we have around here." She giggled at her own joke and then sobered. "Well, let's be off to find Morgana then."  
  
Hermione smiled at Elizabeth, she could tell they were going to get along great! A true friend. . . even if you were dead. . . could be a great asset.  
  
***  
  
(SOMEWHERE IN THE PITS OF HELL)  
  
"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!"  
  
"I don't care if you were the Dark Prince himself, you HAVE to take a number, sir. Get in line, and then we'll decide if you're worthy of being a Demon."  
  
"Demon." That caught the Serpent Man off guard. "What do you mean, Demon?"  
  
"Well sir." The horned succubus in front of him postured for effect. "Demons are to be the bane of existence for a Guardian Angel. You have to make life. . .or death. . .hell for them. It's your job, and as a Wizard, you are in line for one of the positions. Lucifer is always looking for a replacement."  
  
"Lucifer?"  
  
"Yeah, Lucifer, Devil, Beelzebub, Lord of the Flies. He that will eat my liver if I don't GET BACK TO WORK!"  
  
***  
  
"No."  
  
"Pweez?!"  
  
"No, and that is FINAL!"  
  
"Oh come on, Morgana hon. Please, we swear to be good."  
  
"Absolutely not!"  
  
"Morgana, there is an advantage to working in pairs. By doing that, we could. . .help each other out, but also make sure any major screw-ups are avoided. It would be a completely new training program, y'know, and if YOU were the one to introduce it. . ."  
  
"Good idea." Elizabeth whispered, "Play to her ego."  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"And we would be the guinea pigs. Doing it out of the goodness of our hearts. Besides, a double agent team would be better, two heads are better than one any day right?"  
  
"Um. . .I'm not sure."  
  
"C'mon, what can it hurt." For good measure, the two girls affected the big puppy eyes.  
  
"Well. . . fine then! But no trouble from the two of you!"  
  
"So, George Weasley and Severus Snape are both mine and Hermione's Charges, right?"  
  
"Fine. . . fine. Whatever." Morgana agreed, albeit unwillingly.  
  
"Yay!" The two girls indulged in a minute long victory dance, and then sobered immediately.  
  
"Anyway, we must be off. Angel stuff to attend to and all that."  
  
Hermione and Elizabeth high-fived, and then were off.  
  
***  
  
If anything, Severus Snape was relieved that the war was over, but he was angry at Potter and Weasley. They would be returning while his secret favorite wouldn't. He had mourned for her in secret, fearing that Minerva would claim he was growing for soft. A death hadn't hit him this hard since his niece had died earlier in the year from Lupus.  
  
Hermione Granger had been a boon and a regular little bright light in his class. It was as if the sun would never shine again for him. Of course, he realized he had fostered more than paternal feelings for the girl, but. . . having crushes at Thirty-six was something he could ill afford. So he never let on. Now that she was gone. . . he wished he had. Almost.  
  
"Severus, may I have a word with you?" Albus entered the Dungeons, his face grave, but in his eyes the ever present twinkle twinkled on.  
  
"Sure, come on in." He replied dryly.  
  
"Severus, er. . . something has come to my attention. Seems as if one of the Weasley Twins wish for a little extra classes in Potions, so I offered him a position as a sort of student teacher. It's for their shop, and just for the year."  
  
Snape stared at Dumbledore in mild shock. "Weasley Twins, here?! Are you INSANE?!"  
  
"Of course I am. . . but who is not?" Dumbledore smiled enigmatically. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Of course not, Albus." Snape sneered sardonically.  
  
"Good, I thought you'd see it my way."  
  
Snape's mouth fell open in shock. "But-"  
  
"Ah, must be going. . ." Albus grinned, his eyes twinkling madly, "I knew you'd understand."  
  
"But-"  
  
And with that, the old Wizard was gone. For a moment, Snape believed he had apparated, but then. . . according to Hogwart's: A History, that was impossible. Snape wondered momentarily if anything was impossible for Dumbledore.  
  
***  
  
(AGAIN, IN THE PITS OF HELL)  
  
"Ah, Thomas Riddle, I've been waiting for a while now to lay claim to your soul. Ah, but we mustn't rush ourselves now, should we? I've a little job for you. . . seeing as you WERE the Dark Lord. It seems that my counterpart." The dark headed man pointed upward, "Has acquired a new Angel. Or Angels, rather. It seems little Hermione Granger will be an asset to them, but. . . I don't need that kind of thing. Look, I'm willing to barter a little here. Say, your old life for Granger's soul?"  
  
Voldemort pondered a moment, then sighed in defeat. "I don't see as I have a choice."  
  
"Well, since your victory in the physical plane all those years ago, I had you on my list as a Head Honcho of Demonic Sorts. That position is still open, and I do need a good Leader. If you'd be willing to get the Granger chit's soul. . . I'm sure I can work something out in the mortality and life department."  
  
"Deal." Voldemort hissed, his red eyes narrowing with pleasure. "And when I get the Mudblood's soul, will you grant me the power to kill that infuriating Potter Boy?!"  
  
"As you wish." Lucifer glanced at the Serpent/Man with distaste and pleasure. Someone must have neglected to inform him the Devil doesn't make deals. Ever. But then again, it would work to his advantage. The soul of that girl, with a little prodding, would make for a most intriguing little succubus. Then, set her loose to prey upon the man she once held in great esteem. Snape's soul had been snatched out of his clutches, and he wanted it back, BADLY. "So, do we have a deal?"  
  
"Yes, I do believe we do." Voldemort answered, then felt a strange pull/tug at the top of his head. Shortly thereafter two little nubby horns appeared.  
  
"Well, Thomas Riddle. I would like to welcome you to Hell."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, Don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: characters of Harry Potter © JKR. This story plot and Elizabeth © Me.  
  
HERMIONE GRANGER: GUARDIAN ANGEL EXTRORDINAIRE!  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Great idea." Elizabeth remarked dryly, glancing about the musty room in disgust. "Just land us in a locked room."  
  
"We're dead." Hermione replied. "Besides, what was I supposed to do? Put us right in the classroom?"  
  
"It's not like they'd see us." Elizabeth pointed out, brushing her red hair from her eyes. "At least, I don't think so, any way. Just look at this place! Nasty!"  
  
"I concur." Hermione growled, glancing at the dark storage room with something akin to revulsion. Cobwebs draped most of the old ingredients, dust at least an inch thick coated the floor and shelves. "How do we get out of here?"  
  
"Step through the walls?" Elizabeth suggested, glancing hopefully at Hermione.  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"We're dead, remember, so we should at least be able to walk through walls. It's, like, in the dead handbook or something! Don't you have ghosts here? Uncle mentioned something about a poltergeist that bugged him frequently. Surely two more won't be noticed." Elizabeth gestured at the wall when a bright flash caused her to jump. An important looking scroll dropped at Hermione's feet, and she hesitantly picked it up, breaking the seal and scanning the contents.  
  
"Great, just great."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth tried to peer at the parchment.  
  
"Well, since we are a team, we get another recruit. Obviously, if you are Guardian of one twin, you get the other for free."  
  
"Ah, a two for one deal. How daring." Elizabeth remarked sarcastically. "Let me guess, two isn't such a good thing, right? How bad can they be?"  
  
"You don't know Fred and George Weasley. They have crowned themselves prankster kings of Hogwarts, and as of yet, those titles remain untouched. Trust me, it's bad, especially since they run a joke shop. I mean, we're supposed to protect them from danger and all, but they seem to attract that as much as Harry."  
  
"Really? Hmm. . .at least being dead won't be as boring as being alive."  
  
"Yeah, but right now, I think we may have to save your uncle from a very inept potions student." Hermione replied urgently.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Shhh. . . listen."  
  
***  
  
"Mister Longbottom!" Snape glared at the bubbling cauldron. "Tell me, quickly, what have you added?"  
  
"M-m-mu-mugwort s-sir." Neville stuttered, his face pale.  
  
Snape's jaw dropped, his expression one of horrified anger. "Class dismissed!" He barked, eyeing the cauldron with trepidation. "NOW, GO!"  
  
Neville remained in his seat, frozen with fear, even as the bubbling cauldron turned a sickly shade of violet and began to churn violently.  
  
The rest of the class had made a hasty exit, save for Neville, who stared at his cauldron with terrified fascination.  
  
"MISTER LONGBOTTOM! REMOVE YOURSELF INSTANTLY!!" Snape all but pushed the round faced boy behind him, towards the exit, just as the cauldron exploded with a great bang, and a bright green flash.  
  
***  
  
Hermione bounded through the wall without stopping to assimilate the new sensation, her mind concentrating on one thought. She hadn't ever failed anything, and she wasn't about to start, even if she did abhor the Potion's Master. It just wasn't in her.  
  
She threw herself forward, covering the man with her own body, even as potion rained down upon them. Neville had sought the safety of the doorway, so he was well out of reach of the potion, but Snape, on the other hand, was right in the blast zone.  
  
Purple liquid bounced off a blue shield above them both, as Hermione glanced at the Potion's Master, who, at this moment in time, was unconscious. She barely spared a thought to who had cast the shield, but she was thankful, just realizing that the potion would have merely gone through her body. But. . .she was corporeal to Snape, considering she was laying atop of him.  
  
"Hermione!" Elizabeth's voice traveled across the silent classroom, reminding Hermione that Elizabeth was there. "Is he okay?" "I think so." Hermione called back, noting that Snape was stirring. Neville had long since run off to get Madame Pomfrey. "Did you cast the shield?"  
  
"No. I didn't. Did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who-?"  
  
"I did."  
  
Hermione glanced over to her right, where, in the doorway, stood one of the Weasley Twins. "Uh, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." He replied weakly, leaning on the doorway heavily. The other one appeared, glancing in curiously.  
  
"What happened Fred?" George glanced at his twin. Then he caught sight of Hermione and his jaw dropped. "But. . .but. . .you're. . .you're dead!" George hissed.  
  
"I know." Hermione replied.  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Hey!" Elizabeth glared at them. "Can you two see us?"  
  
"Yes." They answered in unison.  
  
"So, these are the infamous Weasley twins, eh?" Elizabeth glanced in askance at Hermione.  
  
"Yes, they are." She crawled off of Snape as the shield snapped out. "George, Fred." She nodded to the shocked twins, "Meet Elizabeth, she's you're Guardian Angel. Oh, and so am I."  
  
Elizabeth grinned. "This job has perks."  
  
Hermione shook her head, then glanced back at the Potions Master. "He'll be waking up soon."  
  
"Sooner than you think." Fred replied, pointing his wand at Snape. "Enervate."  
  
Snape's eyes fluttered open, and he groaned. His obsidian eyes landed on Hermione, and he stared for a moment, then did the only thing he could think of in his predicament. He screamed like a little girl.  
  
"That's our brave Sevvie for you." Elizabeth grinned. "Hey Uncle."  
  
Snape took a deep breath, glanced at Elizabeth, and screamed again. Hermione chuckled, she couldn't help it, he screamed just like a scared little girl, high pitched and squealing. "Oh dear, Severus."  
  
Neville returned, white-faced and shaken, with Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore hot on his heels.  
  
"Severus, are you alright?" Poppy stopped, staring at the screaming Potions Master.  
  
"I-I-I-can't you see them?!" He pointed a shaky finger at Hermione and Elizabeth, his eyes wide with terror.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Snape nodded. "I thought not." He replied, then fainted dead away.  
  
"Hmmm. . . my guess would be he's shaken up." Hermione advised sagely, as Dumbledore stared at her.  
  
"Shaken up?" George replied, causing Poppy to look at him oddly. "Yes, shaken up is a good assumption. I mean, Hermione Granger back from the dead?"  
  
"What did you say?!" Dumbledore rounded on George, who cowered.  
  
"Uh, Hermione back from the dead."  
  
"Did you get hit with that potion?" Poppy glared at him. "Mobulus Corpus." Snape rose in the air. "And you. . . I think you need to come with me."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"No buts. . ." She glanced about the room. "Must be fumes from the bad potion. Terrible things to say, Weasley. You know she's dead! Come along now."  
  
Dumbledore glanced about the deceptively appearing empty room with interest on his face. "Curious. Very Curious."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry this chappie took so long in the making. Well, don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


End file.
